Lost Innocence
by Larkafree
Summary: AH. The Winchesters stop a ritual performed by really incompetent witches and save Balthazar, Castiel and Gabriel from sacrifice. Reversing the spell will change their lives. Slash Sabriel Destiel


**This is an idea I had last week, wrote it up Monday and Tuesday at work and now it's finally ready to be presented to the world.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything SPN, I would steal Gabriel for a teddy bear if I did.**

**Warnings: Non-con, Dub-con.**

**All the spelling errors and gramatical booboos are my own. I'm not perfect, I don't expect it from anyone, so don't expect it from me, lol.**

* * *

In a large clearing near Cedar Falls, Iowa, three witches were preforming a ritual to summon the Gods of Chaos. They needed the purest of hosts (virginal bodies). The ritual was to be performed midnight of the Summer Solstice. The witches were clothed in red robes and nothing else; three boys were striped and tied to large rocks, placed at the corners of a triangle. A lamb was slaughtered and the blood smeared on the boys' chests in strange symbols. The women chant all through the slaughter and blood smearing, they open their red robes, dropping them to their ankles and stroke each gagged boy to full erection and straddle them reciting the summoning incantation.

After a minute the smaller of the boys, Gabriel, stops trying to scream through his gag, looks over and sees a teen kneeling behind a bush. The said teen puts his fingers over his lips in a "shhing" gesture; Gabe looks pale, eyes rolling back into his skull.

The witches continue their ritual, claiming the pure hosts, they are almost done the ritual when three shots ring out. Each bullet finds its intended target, instantly killing all three witches. A bullet wound between the eyes never fails. The witches fall off the unconscious teens.

John Winchester and his two teenage sons emerge from their hiding spots around the clearing and inspect their kills. "Get the kids into the car, while I dispose of the bodies."

Both teens nod and grab a robe to cover each boy, no person deserves to be raped and left naked. Sam goes for the smaller of the teens, the one that looked at him and puts the red robe over his unconscious form as he carries the teen in his arms to the Impala. Dean covers the other two and pulls the dark haired boy into his arms first. John drags the witches to the center of the clearing and sets fire to them. The two young hunters get the two boys into the back and realize there isn't enough room for all of them; Sam is going to have to squeeze in the front, between his dad and his brother. They both help to get the last boy, the taller blonde into the back as well.

John joins them after a few minutes and the boys see a fire burning.

"Where we going? With them, anyways?" Sammy asks.

"Bobby's. They aren't asleep. We need to decipher the ritual to reverse this." John throws the car into Drive, bee-lining it to South Dakota.

* * *

Bobby studies the ritual and calls Dean outside of his house. "Dean, I know how to wake those teens up, but it's not something you guys are gonna like…"

"How Bobby?" Dean is getting impatient.

"Well, the ritual was supposedta use virgin girls to summon the gods of Chaos, but the witches can't de-flower girls, so they opted, substituted virgin boys." Dean snickers. "It ain't funny boy. Those kids' minds' are trapped."

Dean sobers up. "Okay, how do we help them?"

"Sex." Bobby answers back. Dean raises an eyebrow. "They need to be awoken using a counter spell and I don't think any women we know will touch teens so young. It's sorta illegal."

"Get to the point, Bobby." Dean paces the walkway.

"They need to be claimed by a pure source. You have to…have sex... well, let them take you so to speak."

"What? How does that work?" Dean stops pacing and looks at his father figure.

"I'll do it." Sammy runs out from behind a car. "I will help."

"No, Sammy you are too young to do this. Keep your cherry for later." Dean shakes his head, frustrated that Sam, his innocent little brother is willing to do such a thing for a stranger.

"Dean, you didn't see the look in his eyes, on that guy's face. He was terrified, I want to help him in any way I can." Sam is determined in this. That guy was really scared.

"You have a pure heart, kid." Bobby gives a faint smile, he knows Dean can totally do the task, but Sam is indeed still a virgin and to ask such a thing of the kid is too much.

"Just tell me what to do Bobby." Sam crosses his arms, not being deterred.

"It has to be done, to all three teens though, Sammy."

"Dean can help the dark haired guy. He has goo-goo eyes for him already." Sam smirks at Dean.

"Shut up, Sammy." Dean glares.

"Truth hurts, don't it?" Sam keeps the wide grin on his face.

"Bitch."

"Jerk." They stare each other down. "When does it have to be done, Bobby?"

"Tonight, under that stars. Best not tell your dad though." Both boys nod their agreement.

* * *

"You gotta be naked Sam, sorry."

"Just don't look then." Sam responds.

"We promise we won't, as long as you don't look when it's my turn." Dean hands Sam a small bottle, foil wrapped condom and walks away laughing.

Sam looks at the bottle for a second, until it hits him what it's for. "Oh."

Dean chuckles from behind a tree. "Have fun, it hurts."

Sam glares, but strips off his shirt and jeans in a quick move. He opens the robe and sits down in the kid's lap. He pops the lid on the bottle of lube, spreading some over his fingers. He presses a single digit to his puckered hole, gets the finger in to the first knuckle and clenches. He pushes through the painful burn. "How do I get him…ya know...up?"

Dean being the smartass yells back. "Geez, Sammy, first rodeo, eh? Stroke him."

Sam does as he's told, stroking the teen's flaccid cock into an erection.

"Okay spread the lamb's blood down his chest, in a line and trace a circle around his navel, while chanting, "Emode Ikay Ohe Tee Sa."

Sammy completes the preparation, "Hear goes." Sam lowers himself, screaming out loud. "Fucken Hell!"

"Told ya!"

"Shut up Dean! It's his first time." Bobby glares over at the older of the two Winchester boys.

Sam gets all the way down on the older teens' cock. "Bobby, can I… touch myself or not?"

"I thought that was a given, boy."

Dean snickers again.

Sam strokes his hardened cock and starts to move his hips, moaning at the feel of the unconscious teen's cock inside him. He rocks his hips faster, feeling something pooling behind his navel. He cuts the teen's palm and smears a circle around his own navel with the blood as instructed and shoots his release all over the blood symbols, moaning to the sky.

When Sam looks down the teen's eyes are opening. "…Bobby."

"AHHHH!" The kid is screaming at the top of his lungs.

"You gotta quiet him down, Sam. He's going to attract attention like that. He needs to orgasm too, for this to work."

Sam thinks quick and crashes his lips to the older teen's. Sam moves his lips, still hearing the muffled screams; the guy melts into the kiss and slides his tongue across Sam's lips. Sam opens his mouth and feels the guy tonguing him. Sam pulls back. "I need you to orgasm for me." Sam crashes his lips back to his lips and pushes his ass down, hearing a groan. "Please."

The kid doesn't last long; he's moaning and thrusting his hips up to Sam's downward thrusts. When he comes he moans to the sky and the symbols burn slightly. Sam leans down and places a chaste kiss on the kid's lips.

"Hold the condom while I get off you. I'll explain after we are dressed." Sam goes to stand up and winces at the discomfort.

"Does it hurt?" The teen looks up at Sam. Sam nods, "I'm sorry. First time?" Sam nods again, grabbing his pants, while the teen wraps the robe around himself. "Name's Gabriel."

"Sam. Nice to meet you, Gabriel." Sam leans down to grab his shirt, but the teen, Gabriel picks it up and hands it to him. "Thanks."

Gabriel grabs Sam's hand and holds it. Sam stares down at their hands and pulls the teen along.

"Your turn Casanova, screw the dark haired one awake."

Dean glares, but doesn't say a word as he takes his shirt off and moves the teen into the clearing. Dean makes sure no one is looking and opens the unconscious teen's robe, revealing his smoothly toned alabaster skin. Dean slips off his jeans and boxers and sits in the boy's lap, straddling his knees.

Dean knows exactly what to do, but feels guilty for sexually arousing an unconscious teen and having sex with him, without his permission, but it's necessary. Dean keeps telling himself that.

* * *

Gabriel leans into Sam's personal space, brushing his ear with his lips. "Castiel."

"What?" Sam turns his head.

"That's his name. The dark haired guy, Castiel." Gabriel strokes his hand down Sam's leg.

"That's a really unique name." Sam laughs quietly.

"The other is Balthazar, can't get weirder than that, kiddo."

"Don't call me kiddo." Sam huffs, annoyed at the nickname.

"You're younger than me, therefore kiddo." Gabriel chuckles.

"Whatever."

* * *

Dean rocks his hips, impaling his ass on the teen's condom covered cock. "Holy shit!"

"Geez, Dean, thought this wasn't your first time." Sam giggles.

Dean hears him though. "This guy is huge man; you take close to nine inches and see how you handle it." Dean groans.

Sam blushes, looking down. Gabriel pipes up. "Actually he just did, Bucko."

Dean just glares in the general direction and pushes down on the guy's cock. He leans back to get a better angle. He is not used to doing all the work. His prostate gets rubbed and his body shudders to the sensation, he moves his hips again and another body shudder. Dean leans down to kiss him; it just feels wrong if he doesn't in Dean's mind. He straightens out as his orgasm hits; he throws his head back and screams to the heavens. He collapses on the guy, painting his blood covered chest with his release.

"Dean, you aren't done yet. He has to release too." Bobby chimes in when he notices the kid was just lying there.

Dean opens his eyes and sees the kid's not awake, not even stirring. "Bobby! Something's wrong…"

"Balls!" Bobby flips the page, looking to see if he missed something by mistake. He stops reading a small note. "Just keep going they may take longer to awaken, depending upon how innocent they were."

The teen opens his eyes and looks scared. "He's moving now." Dean states, he leans in and flicks a nipple. "Hi, I'm Dean." He crashes his lips to the guy's. The teen melts into the kiss, roaming his tongue over Dean's teeth.

Dean pulls back, surprising the teen, who whimpers. Dean rocks his hips down and the teen groans, bucking his hips up. "Castiel." He pushes off the ground, reaching up for Dean, kissing him again.

"That's more like it." Dean chuckles and Castiel digs his fingers into Dean's ass. Dean moans and pushes the teen back down. "No leaving marks, I got a rep to keep."

"Sorry, that feels heavenly, Dean." Castiel grunts as Dean flicks a nipple again.

"Just wait for it." Dean pulls out his knife and cut the guy's palm as he was instructed to before he got distracted by the make-out session. Everything is now set, Dean squeezes his ass muscles tight, simulating his orgasm.

The teen's eyes roll back and he fucks his hips up, shooting Dean's channel and the condom full of his come.

"Crap," the teen grunts out his first full-blown orgasm.

Dean leans down and chastely kisses the 'no longer a virgin's' lips. "Good boy." Dean reaches his hand behind him and holds Cass' spent cock at the base. "Put you hand here." The teen does as he's told and Dean gets off Castiel. He grabs his boxers and jeans, jumping into them in record time, almost as if this isn't his first time making a quick getaway. Dean leans down over Castiel, who is still holding his base, Dean removes the condom and knots it and helps Castiel get up and cover him.

"Do you know them?" Dean points to the unconscious blonde lying near the tree edge, then to Gabriel.

Castiel walks over to the teen, Balthazar. "Yes, it's my boyfriend, Balthy, Balthazar."

At this Dean's face reddens. Not only was that just non-consensual or his first time, he has a boyfriend and Dean just got his rocks off with his boyfriend less than ten feet away, unconscious. Dean feels really dirty now. "I'm sorry dude, I didn't know…" Dean looks away.

"Nonsense. It was necessary, correct?" Castiel looks to Dean for confirmation. Dean hesitates and nods. "We were both like this. God forgives sins, if they were necessary. Do we awake him the same way you awoke me?" Dean stares, catching himself and nods. "I want to do it. He is my boyfriend."

Dean takes a long invasive look at the younger teen. "Alright, I'll help you with it, but we have to wait an hour."

Castiel tilts his head. "Why?"

"These symbols are suppoedta stay on for an hour. You have the wrong symbols anyways." Dean looks at the boy, staring past the thin material covering his naked frame. Dean likes his guy, but has to back off, he is taken.

Bobby walks out of the treeline. "Well I'm heading back to the car then to get some shut eye. Dean I'm sure you can handle assisting in awakening 'Balthazar'. Here's the spell book, don't get into too much trouble and be back by sunrise."

Dean walks to retrieve the book, as he reaches Bobby. The older hunter pulls him close. "I didn't tell you this, but if the kid ain't a virgin he won't ever awaken. Make sure he is before you send Cherry Poppins over there to totally lose his virginity."

Dean is shocked. "Did you tell Sammy this?"

Bobby nods. "Yes, he didn't care. He wanted to try anyways."

"Okay, why not tell me then?"

"I wasn't worried 'cause you weren't doing it for your first time, idjit." Bobby shakes his head, walking away wanting this topic to end.

"Thanks Bobby! That kid was huge and there was the chance I got reamed for nodda." Dean is mad, but not at the kid, at Bobby for not caring to give him all the information.

"Worked didn't it?" Bobby doesn't even stop to answer, still walking away.

"Not the point. Where are Sammy and the kid anyways?" Dean finally notices his little brother and the other kid are gone.

"Oh…uh. Apparently you are a loud moaner. They took off halfway through." They stare at each other. "Plus I think they wanted to consummate their friendship. They were all doe-eyed," Bobby chuckles.

Dean laughs as well. "Sammy's got a boyfriend?"

"Pretty sure you do too." Bobby points at Castiel, who hasn't taken his eyes off Dean the entire time.

"He's just grateful is all?" Dean brushes off the comment.

"Whatever you wanna believe." Sigh, "I hope ya find something to do for an hour." Bobby winks and walks away this time, shaking his head.

Dean scoffs and runs back with the book. "Hey Castiel. What's your favorite band?"

* * *

Sam and Gabriel snuck away while Bobby and Dean were busy. They were still holding hands. Gabriel makes the first move, kissing the younger teen softly. "I never thanked you properly."

Sam blushes, thinking this teen was very straightforward. "What did you have in mind, Gabriel?"

Gabriel brushes his index finger over his lips, slowly, knowing Sam is watching the movement. "I know, since that was the first times for both of us. Let's make tonight first for more things." Gabriel brushes his nose to Sam', in an innocent Eskimo kiss.

Sam feels his cock twitch at that statement. "I don't know if that's smart."

"Screw what's smart. Do you wanna?" Gabriel chuckles and nudges Sam's shoulder and runs a finger over Sam's lips.

Sam nods quickly. Excited, but nervous too.

"Okay, it's settled then." Gabriel leans into Sam's chest, pushing Sam back against a tree trunk. Sam grunts and pushes the older teen back; he is obviously stronger, since he has been practically raised from a baby as a lean, mean hunting machine.

Gabriel groans when he somehow hits a tree trunk, he just melts into the kiss Sam gives him. They deepen the kiss within seconds, moaning, Gabriel moves his knee between Sam's legs, rubbing his groin with his leg. Sam catches on quickly. Gabriel moves his kisses to Sam's neck, trailing quick pecks down to his collarbone.

"Thought you never done this before?" Sam grunts through the assault Gabriel is committing against his neck.

"Haven't, but I read and watch a lot of porn. Sixteen is a good age to learn how to please a woman." Gabriel goes down on his knees in front of Sam, looking up into Sam's lust-filled pupils.

"Fifteen, is a good age too, ya know." Sam strokes his fingers through the kneeling boy's hair.

Gabriel takes this as permission and unzips his friend's jeans, knowing the kid is going commando under them. Sam is rock hard, again (thank god for teenage hormones). The older teen wraps his fingers around the swollen member and strokes him slowly, spreading the beads of pre-come over the head as lubricate.

Sam moans at having his erection stroked. "Gabe, that feels good." Sam's eyes close, overwhelmed by the feeling only to shoot open when he feels the wet warmth of Gabriel's mouth close around his cock.

Gabriel sucks in his cheeks, remembering this from a good porno he saw last month. He bobs his head up and down on the member, feeling every twitch and moan through the cock in his mouth.

Sam runs his fingers through the luscious blonde locks of Gabriel's hair as his cock is being sucked like a pro. Sam's hips jerk forward on a particularly well timed tongue flick and Sam grunts to the forest, feeling his orgasm coming on. "Gabe…gonna…crap."

Gabriel pulls his mouth off Sam's cock in time to hold off his release. He stands back up and kisses Sam, letting him taste himself on Gabriel's lips.

"My turn." Sam goes down on his knees, opening the red robe, which is still all Gabriel is wearing, since they can't wipe off the symbols just yet. Sam feels Gabriel's erection brush across his face, Gabriel is teasing him. Sam pushes the fabric aside and licks the tip, getting a feel for this sexual act. He is still uncertain, but trusts Gabriel to know if he's doing a good job.

Gabriel tilts his head back when he feels Sam wrap his hand around his cock and take his tip into his warm, wet mouth. He holds his hips still, as Sam slowly plunges down, taking more of the shaft into his mouth. "God Sam."

Sam tries to respond, but only hums, which makes Gabriel's cock twitch. "Shit Sam, do that again." Sam does and feels Gabriel's balls tighten. "Shit." Gabriel shoots his release into Sam's unsuspecting mouth.

Sam tastes the saltiness and pulls off once Gabriel is finished fucking Sam's mouth. He spits the come out, leaving it to paint the fallen leaves on the ground.

"Sorry, Sam, first time ever having that done." Gabriel looks down apologetically.

Sam nods and stands up, brushing the debris off his jeans. "We should get back. It's time to clean these symbols off and I'm sure the last guy will be awake soon. Then we can go back." Sam pulls his friend back by his hand.

* * *

Dean and Castiel talk about music and television shows for a good forty minutes, then head down to the stream by the clearing to wash off the blood.

"We've seen each other naked already, Dean, don't be shy." Castiel chuckles as he opens his robe.

"I'm not shy!" Dean grabs the towel and dunks it in the water, ringing out the excess. He goes to wash off his chest and stops, looks at Castiel and steps towards him. "We should clean you off first." He wipes the dried blood off with slow, circular motions.

Once his chest is clean Castiel puts his hand over Dean's, taking control of the towel and rinses it out in the stream and wipes off Dean's chest. They stand looking into each other's eyes for a few seconds, Dean breaks eye contact first.

"We should get everything ready." Dean looks down at his clean chest and back up at Castiel.

"Yeah, let's go." Castiel is the first to walk back to the clearing.

They move Balthazar into the center of the clearing; Dean grabs the spell book, opening it to the bookmarked page.

"Tell me what to do, Dean." Castiel looks nervously down at his robed boyfriend and back up at the teen that helped him, is helping him still.

"Okay, well you have to get him…erect. So stroke him." Dean looks down at the page, blushing slightly.

"Some privacy, please." Castiel doesn't look at Dean, just stares down at Balthazar unconscious.

"Oh, sorry." Dean turns around, embarrassed.

Castiel opens the robe covering his boyfriend's body. He's nervous, he's never even seen Balthazar's cock, or been naked with him before. They were always pretty good little Christians, never sex before marriage and all that stuff. Of course totally ignoring the part where homosexuality was a sin was a big one too. Castiel averts his eyes to Balthazar's nakedness, and strokes him until he has a hard-on. "Okay, now what?"

Dean hands him a jar of lamb's blood and tells him what to say as he writes the symbols on the unconscious teen's chest. Castiel nods, "Does it hurt?"

Dean turns around, surprised by the question. "If done properly, not too much, why?"

"I'm scared, Dean will you help me?" Castiel has a look of adoration on his face as he looks at the older teen.

"Sure, kid." Dean pops the bottle of lube open and squirts some on Castiel's fingers. "Okay sit in his lap, either above or below his…erection."

"Okay." Castiel sits on Balthazar's legs

"Now press one finger to your hole and gently push it in, slowly." Cass presses his index finger in, hissing in pain and stops. "You gotta take your mind off the pain." Dean sits down by Castiel and puts the book down by the blonde teen's head and leans in to kiss the younger teen. Castiel moans as Dean roams his tongue in and they kiss passionately, Dean's hand moves to Castiel's ass, pushing the finger in slowly. Dean keeps his attention on their mouths as he lubes up his own fingers, pulling Castiel's hand away and trails his own in. In a matter of minutes Dean has three fingers in Castiel and the teen is moaning.

"Time for the main event, kid." He hands a condom in a foil wrapper to Castiel, who looks confused. "Open it, pinch the tip and roll it down." Castiel nods his understanding.

Dean looks away as Castiel moves to start the ritual, chanting the phrase as he gets his innocence taken by his unconscious boyfriend. "OWW!"

Dean turns back to stroked the pained teen's cheek. "Relax; keep kissing me if it makes it hurt less, like when you were getting ready."

Castiel leans over, crashing his lips to Dean's with force. He grunts as he pushes his ass down all the way.

Dean pulls away from the kiss. "Okay, hold still for a second, get adjusted, or it'll hurt more. Your body will tell you when you can move." Dean runs his fingers through the younger teen's hair, "Keep reciting the incantation though." Castiel nods again.

Dean is watching this innocent teen get screwed by Balthazar and feels jealousy. He knows that the boy has a boyfriend and he is actually screwing him right this second, but jealousy still rears its ugly head at watching it. Dean wishes he was the one being ridden like a prized stallion, he swallows his angry thoughts and glances back at the book, to keep from watching the dark haired teen of his dreams grunt and moan to someone else's cock in his ass, rubbing his sweet spot, making him orgasm.

Castiel looks over at Dean, seeing he is trying to keep his eyes down and thoughts off the sight before him. "I feel like I did before, Dean. Am I close?" Castiel grunts and shudders.

Dean hands him the knife and doesn't even look up, afraid to make eye contact and lose his willpower.

Castiel sees the difference in his friend's posture. "What's wrong, Dean? Am I doing this incorrectly?"

Dean's head shoots up, instantly. "What? Fuck no! I just can't watch as you moan to him," Dean points down at Balthazar, "his…cock in you." Dean looks down, ashamed of admitting it.

"I'm sorry you have to watch this, it is necessary, though. Can we kiss still?" Castiel tries to lean over.

Dean pulls away. "No we can't." Dean grits his teeth. "Kiss him, cut his hand and get this over with." Dean gets up in a hurry and turns his back on Castiel and Balthazar screwing.

Castiel does as instructed, feeling really guilty. This guy didn't wanna be here, this close, but he asked Dean to help him. Castiel resolves there's nothing he can do about it now, and pushes his ass down on Balthazar, grunting more. He feels a release of his built up pressure and tilts his head back moaning to the skies. He whispers out Dean's name then Balthazar's. He rocks his hips, feeling every wave of euphoria push through him, coating Balthazar's blood smeared abdomen.

Balthazar awoke to seeing his boyfriend hovering over him, Castiel moved and Balthazar groaned, feeling something. He looks down and sees that he is naked, totally naked and Castiel is straddling him, having sex with him while he was out of it. The last thing he remembered was being raped by the crazy red-headed bitch that grabbed him and his boyfriend off their campus walkway.

"Hey Balthy. I'm sorry about this. I know we promised after we got married, but it's," Castiel grunts, "necessary."

"My…Cass…feels awesome." Balthazar is moaning within seconds.

"I know, right?" Castiel leans down for a kiss and feels when Balthazar bites his bottom lip. Castiel continues to rock his hips. "We need you to orgasm, Balthy. Let go." Castiel straightens out and leans back experimenting.

Balthazar moans to the feeling then looks up. "We? Why'd ya say we need me to orgasm?" Balthazar turns his head and sees Dean huddled a few feet away, clutching his knees with his back to the couple. "Who's he?"

Castiel crashes his lips to Balthazar's and roams his tongue over his boyfriend's teeth, like Dean showed him. "Come for me, please."

"Squeeze your ass on him, Castiel." Dean says over his shoulder.

"Who the hell is that Cassy?" Balthazar glares over at Dean, but closes his eyes at the sensation of tightness squeezing his sensitive cock. "What the Hell?!" Before he can form anything else to scream he loses control, the world goes white and he feels like floating on air. He feels lips brush his and opens his mouth to accept the loving kiss. A second later the bliss is replaced with a burning sensation. He manages to open his eyes and sees Castiel's blood symbols are burning as well.

Castiel lets out a scream, "It hurts, Dean is it supposed to burn like this?"

Dean jumps to his feet, jealousy and anger forgotten. "No Castiel it's not. Tell me where it hurts." Dean frantically looks over Castiel's body for an injury of some kind.

"My chest, these symbols they are burning me!" Castiel scrunches his eyes shut, holding off the tears. This is very painful.

Dean thinks quickly and runs to the stream to grab the towel. He runs back and wipes off the symbols, fast. Castiel slumps against Balthazar's come-covered chest, out cold.

"Shit!" Dean pulls out his phone and dials for Bobby, in a panic. This didn't happen the other two times.

Balthazar looks up at Dean, blankly. "Is he okay?"

Dean gives a straight unemotional look. "Don't know." Dean leans down holding the phone to his ear with his shoulder and helps move Castiel off Balthazar.

They lay him down in the grass, as Balthazar covers himself. Bobby picks up the phone as Sam and Gabriel re-enter the clearing, heading for the stream to wash their own symbols off.

"Bobby! We got a problem. Get your ass back here pronto. Castiel's symbols burned him and now he's out, again." Dean waits for a response "I will bye." Dean hangs up the phone and looks at Balthazar, "Wash your symbols off as well." He hands the teen the towel and cradles Castiel in his arms, running for the car.

Sam and Gabriel watch in confusion at seeing the blonde teen, Balthazar awake, but Castiel not. They quickly clean off the blood, "Stay here with him." Sammy runs for the car as well, grabbing the spell book off the grass as he goes.

Dean has Castiel covered in a robe lying in the back of Bobby's van. Dean has just finished explaining it all to Bobby when Sam showed up. Bobby grabbed the book and flipped open to the page, confused.

Castiel starts to stir, opening his eyes slowly. Dean leans down and kisses him. "Oh thank God." Dean holds him in a tight embrace, not wanting to let him go.

"What happened? Is Balthy alright?" Castiel is confused the last remembers is screaming from a burning pain.

"You did it. He is fine. We had to wash the symbols off you though, you were screaming, I was scared." Dean cradles the teen's head to his chest.

"Oh." Castiel steals a quick kiss from Dean and sighs.

"I'm going to get the guys then." Sam backs out of the van, and runs for the clearing.

"Told ya he was yours." Bobby just shakes his head in amusement and hands the kid some clothes to wear.

Castiel is dressed by the time the guys make it back to the van. Bobby hands the two teenagers clothes to wear as well and jumps in the driver's seat.

Sam and Gabriel cuddle in the very back, while Castiel is still being held by Dean, Balthazar glares and sits beside his boyfriend. They make it back to the Singer Salvage yard just before dawn, the two Winchester boys are exhausted, they haven't slept all night. Dean heads to the room he shares with Sammy, Castiel follows behind.

"Where ya going darling?" Balthazar calls from the couch in the living room.

Castiel looks back and shrugs. Sam is right behind Castiel, trudging up to his room. Gabriel is sitting on the other end of the couch and jumps up at seeing Sammy go upstairs. "Wait for me."

Dean face plants on his bed, Castiel watches from the doorway.

Sam squeezes past and falls onto his bed. Gabriel jumps on him and snuggles into his side.

Castiel walks in the room and closes the door quietly, he does what Gabriel did and lies on the bed, snuggling into Dean's passed out form. Dean mumbles something Castiel can't decipher and feels an arm wrap around him, he sighs. This feels nice, there's a small feeling of guilt at being on Dean's bed, and not staying with his boyfriend, but he doesn't care right now.

* * *

A few hours later Bobby trudges up the stairs and opens the boys' bedroom door, he stops short seeing the Winchesters cuddling with their new 'friends'. "Boys, boys. We deciphered what the symbols on the chest represent. Come down stairs."

Dean moves his head and inhales Castiel's scent, nose buried in his hair. "Okay we're up."

All four boys head down to the study, seeing Balthazar looking pissed, sitting on a chair.

"My friend Nora emailed me back on the symbols. Sit down boys." Dean notices that John is sitting in the kitchen drinking before noon. This can't be good. "They are bonding agents. Keeping them on for the allotted hour bonded your souls and powers, essentially to each other." Bobby takes a swig right from the bottle of whiskey.

Dean thinks it over; Sam is the first to answer though. "We bonded to the other?"

"Yeah, Congrats. Married at fifteen, and nineteen." Bobby averts his eyes from John, who is gritting his teeth.

Dean notices the tension in the room; Bobby and his dad have argued this out before they were awoken. Balthazar looks even more pissed. Prolly 'cause Dean stole his boyfriend, essentially leaving him alone and now a sinner in God's eyes. Castiel and Balthazar seemed rather religious, whereas, Gabriel seemed more horny.

"Married?" Dean looks at Bobby, making sure not to look anywhere near Balthazar or his dad.

"Yeah. It's meant to help absorb the Gods' powers into the witches, but works on humans as well. The tall blonde one here."

"Balthazar. That's my name."

"Okay, Balthazar here is the only one that didn't keep the symbols on and Castiel was screaming in pain 'cause he is already bonded…to Dean." Bobby looks at Castiel, trying to apologize.

Castiel hugs Dean and kisses him.

"Wow, Bobby, I let you take the boys out for the night and they come back GAY and married! Seriously What the Fuck!" John is standing at the table and throws the glass in Bobby's general direction.

Bobby ducks, and glares. "Like I planned this. Those boys did it willingly, I didn't turn them gay, be proud of your sons, and they are loved."

John huffs and sits back down.

"Dad, relax. This doesn't change anything." Castiel pinches his butt. "Okay it does, but we are still hunters and we will still hunt, there is just more to it now." Dean slaps Castiel's hand from his butt. "Focus Castiel."

Castiel looks down and giggles. "Sorry."

Balthazar gets off the couch and walks to the door. "I remember when I was the one getting pinched. I'll miss it, but I know I can't compete with the will of God. He has his reasons for doing everything, right down to giving the heart of my childhood sweetheart to another, while I was being taken into the depths of Hell." He walks out the door and sits on the steps of the porch, crying.

Dean comes out with Castiel trailing a few steps behind. "I'm really sorry Balthazar. I didn't do it on purpose. Please don't be mad at Castiel."

"Cass, he likes to be called Cass. And he is the sweetest guy I've ever known, treat him like the God that he is." Balthazar breaks down in tears.

"Balthy, darling? I still love you." Castiel sits down beside him and rests his shoulder on the other teen's shoulder.

"But It's not enough. You and Dean are together, in the eyes of God."

Dean sits down, "Tell me your story at least. I want to know."

"We grew up in a small town, outside Kittling, Indiana; our families are very strict in the teachings of the church, no pre-marital sex, no petting, no touching any members of the opposite sex. We didn't do any of that. We were both guys, no teachings on that. We go to a private school outside of town. That's where we were when those women grabbed us and threw up into a car. Pretty sure they thought it was a safe bet we were virgins, we are, we're just not straight." Balthazar laughs and nuzzles his head into Cass' hair.

"I'm sorry, sorry to hear I ruined your lives." Dean tries to walk away, but his hand is grabbed by Balthazar.

"I'm sorry I lost him, but he is in good hands." He stands up and walks back into the house. "Bobby could I get a ride home?"

Sam and Gabriel were cuddled on the couch, watching Finding Nemo. "Hey Gabe, were you gay, before?"

"Hells yeah. Just never found a guy to screw. I liked to talk about screwing all the time, but didn't actually go through with it. I come from a religious town. Same one as Castiel and Balthazar, never actually talked to them though. We were grabbed a few days ago. At first there were two different guys. Michael and Lucas, but the bitches found out they weren't virgins and got disposed of. Never knew how." Gabriel is so happy, he hated where he lived and how he was raised, and he woulda ran away if he ever got the chance. Now he was with the most amazing guy in the world.

Sam kissed Gabriel and put his hand on his crotch suggestively. "I'm horny. I think you awoke something I can't control." Sam snickers and Gabriel pulls him up the stairs for some alone time.

* * *

**I apologize that there was more Destiel than Sabriel in this. I can write Destiel so much easier.**

**And it did get kinda sad at the end, I sorry.**


End file.
